The invention relates to a device for producing tubes and to a method for producing tubes.
Known devices for producing plastic tubes encompass a plurality of mandrel arrangements, which are fixedly arranged on a rotatable table and each of which comprise a plurality of mandrels, on which the tubes are produced step by step at work stations, which are arranged so as to be distributed across the periphery of the rotatable table. Each work station thereby encompasses a number of tools, which corresponds to the number of the mandrels of a mandrel arrangement, so as to be able to produce the tubes simultaneously at all of the mandrels of a mandrel arrangement. The high costs for equipment are a disadvantage in the case of the known devices.
A mandrel carousel, in the case of which mandrel arrangements are fixedly arranged on an indexing plate and can thus be transported from work station to work station, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,826 A. It is furthermore known that each mandrel arrangement consists of two identical mandrel groups, which are fixedly arranged on the indexing plate and which are arranged so as to be located diametrically opposite one another with reference to the axis of rotation of the indexing plate and which cannot be adjusted relative to the indexing plate at a work station.
DE 40 09 661 C1 shows a mandrel carousel, in the case of which mandrel arrangements as a whole are relative to the indexing plate, so as to be able to interact with presses, which are arranged on the side of the indexing plate.